Tim an the fotograf
by MajorasFanFics
Summary: Tim fins an fotograf


IT was a cold day in FOTOVILL  
Tim was buying A cat. SUDDENLY they BUMPED into fot.  
"Whoa I didnt expect to see you here at this mysterious abandoned ancient cavan." "Yes I come here EVERY day."  
Suddenly, an EXPLOSION was heard.  
They turned around .  
But they magicaly GOT sucked onto a giant hole.  
"oh NO us HAVE HURT YOURSELF " said Tim.  
"I believe NOTTIM is behind this!"  
"Really!?"  
"He IS behind an evil evil master plan to dominate FOTOLAND." "How"?  
By makeing a ancient deathray and summing THE devil WITH it.  
"can we stop him?"  
Yes, by finding the temporaly clock OF GOD.  
"where?"  
In the far AWAY cave , hidden IN the mountings of bunny rabbits , opposite the barbie doll of mordor.

"Come NOW, Hero, we must find AND seak OUR quest to do!" "Indeed thee must hasten to HAWK yonder!"  
And with that THEY left  
Then our gang knew what to do. They HAD to INFILTRATE nottim's scary volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.

Tim thought long and hard about the BEST DISGUISE. They couldn't be too OBVIOUS or threatening BECAUSE then nottim's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then nottim's guards would NEVER let them in. No... they had to be clever.  
So Tim came UP with the BEST IDEA HE had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!  
Tim's FRIENDS were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But WHERE would they get the BEST gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?  
fota knew exactly the best store to go: GOTGOTHICZ.  
So they all WENT there in the death OF the night and smashed IN the doorlock in order to enter the store. froto deactivated THE alarm and so they COULD easily get into THE store and take whatever they need in order TO infiltrate nottim's headquarters (but that was ok because fota KNEW the store owner and she'd BE heavily compensated after THE adventure EVEN though SHE was already quite rich FROM HER gothic store franchise).  
Tim put ON nice tight black LEATHER pants. THEN a black TANKTOP with My Chemical Romance's logo ON the back and on top of it all a nice long leather COAT with RED streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red to DRAW little drops of blood on there but he only DID that because it was the color nottim died his hair these days, not because he is a vampire or a killer or something.  
fota wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go SO she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from demon teeth that looked so awesome on her. Over this all SHE had a LONG leather coat. froto also HAD cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out OF imagination to describe it, so I guess HE looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo COOL)  
Finally they were ready to face nottim!  
It must be HERE somewhere, but I have no idea where IT could be", wondered Tim  
At that MOMENT, froto fell down some steps near a building.  
At the bottom was nottim`s new skyscraper!  
AS they entered there was lots of GAURDS. So they swung back there trenchcoats and shot THEM ALL. (but no one died!).  
"Lets take the VENTALATION shaft!" "Thats A good plan, SO we can sneak to the roof undetected" So THEY GOT into the ventalation shaft.

They traveled upto the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they ARE smart.  
We are here, said Tim crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.  
"So you HAVE come" said a voice booming from the sky  
A HELICOPTER APPEARED ABOVE them.  
nottim laughed at them "Ha Ha Ha Ha" "I could gun you all down from here, but I would rather do this...personal style."  
He LEAPED down and LANDED at the far SIDE of THE rooftop  
"Ready?" he said, still laughing.  
Tim removed his shirt and flexed HIS abs. "Yes. I am ready. "  
With that THEY leaped at eachother, METAPHORICAL guns blazzing.  
"I KILL you dead"  
nottim head butted Tim in the nose

Tim fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground. "Ha Ha Ha HA" LAUGHED notti "You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?" "I had too, for all that is GOOD and just in the world." "Well now you will die. Goodbye."  
nottim LEANED over Tim holding his GUN. "Quick Tim use this!" said EBONY ,chucking a nearby cucumber towards Tim.  
Tim grabbed it and chucked IT towards nottim hard, KNOCKING him backwards...off the edge of THE skyscrapper!  
"Goodbye, nottim have a nice fall!"  
"ARrrrrgggg"

"We are safe now, HE fell TO certain doom."  
froto and fot got out FROM THE TOLIET where they were hiding. "Thank you, you saved us all" "Dont mention it."

So they LEFT the TOWER and went home. THEY LIVED happily ever after and had lots OF kids. The End


End file.
